Loudspeaker/Announcements (Dishonored 2)
This page lists announcements from the loudspeakers placed all around Dunwall and Karnaca during Dishonored 2. Announcements from Dishonored can be found here. Announcements from Death of the Outsider can be found here. Comments made by Kirin Jindosh in his Clockwork Mansion during the mission of the same name can be found here. A Long Day in Dunwall *''"Attention Dunwall citizens. Today on this sad anniversary we mourn the tragic slaying of our beloved Empress, Jessam... Huh? Stop!"'' of struggle Edge of the World *''"Fellow Serkonans, in the Duke's absence, I have the following announcement: New restrictions are now in place due to the political assassinations conducted in the name of the former Empress, Emily Kaldwin, and carried out by the former Royal Protector, Corvo Attano. The Grand Serkonan Guard will be stopping and questioning all foreigners and new Workers the streets of Karnaca. Compliance is mandatory."'' *''"Fellow Serkonans, let us rejoice at the crowning of our new Empress Delilah Kaldwin the First, and the imminent arrival of His Grace Luca Abele, Duke of Serkonos, now Royal Consort to the Empress. For three days following the Duke's return to Karnaca, all official government activity will be put on hold as the Duke recovers from his travels, and additional tariffs will be levied against foot traffic near the Grand Palace."'' *''"Fellow Serkonans, in the Duke's absence, I have the following announcement: This year's "bloodfly concern" is the most severe in recent memory. If you encounter a nest or an infested corpse, do not disturb it. Any attempt to practice the funeral rites of the Abbey of the Everyman will be punished severely. Contact the Grand Serkonan Guard at once. The Guardsman on site will handle the situation and determine whether any fines are appropriate."'' *''"Fellow Serkonans, in the Duke's absence, I have the following announcement: As a response to violent crime and foreign interference in our affairs, travel between districts is restricted to those carrying the appropriate permits, including citizens moving between home and work. Any attempt to hinder the Grand Guard in their enforcement duties will be met with the exercise of force. Any complaints as to the behavior of the Grand Guard should be addressed to the nearest Guardsman."'' The Good Doctor *''"Grand Guard personnel: Anyone caught taking medicinal supplies will be written up and fined."'' *''"Grand Guard personnel: On orders from the Duke, anyone discussing Addermire with non-authorized persons will be court martialed and imprisoned."'' *''"Fifth Lieutenant Mikkos, report to the duty officer as soon as you've finished your current patrol."'' *''"Grand Guard Personnel: Shift change is at midnight. Miss the boat and you get another shift, without pay."'' *''"Grand Guard personnel: Remember, the back dock is restricted to shift changes and watchtower operations."'' The Clockwork Mansion *''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. The insane child Empress is gone and the age of Delilah is underway. But the danger hasn't passed, not at all. Through vile trickery, Kaldwin/the so-called Royal Protector Corvo Attano escaped. And she's/he's here among us, I'm sure of it. Scheming and hiding. Be vigilant! Your weight in silver if you bring her/him to justice."'' *''"This is the Duke. I just awoke from a dream. A terrible red wave was rising up from the ocean coming to smash Karnaca. I screamed and fell out of bed. It's not common knowledge, but travelling by ship horrifies me. It's unnatural. The Ocean is a malignant force. It exists to drive us mad, or drag us down deep, where our skin and organs turn to jelly and our bones settle in muck. For those poor fools who make their trade on the waters, I wish them luck. Serkonos is a land of tall timber, fierce winds, and deep silver mines. Leave the Ocean for those with no other choice."'' *''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. Who else would it be? Malcontents are saying that our bridges are crumbling. That people are leaving our cities. But as I look out from the windows of the Grand Palace, I know these are lies. Serkonos is a land of riches. Yes, some of our people are poor. Because they're lazy. And it's true that across our capital city there are abandoned buildings full of bloodfles. But there have always been bloodflies, and there always will be. It's the way of the worlds. Things rot, they fall apart. You squeeze out every drop of wine you can, then you pass into nothing. You can put that on my tombstone."'' The Royal Conservatory *''"Karnaca, my Karnaca. Brothers and sisters of my blood, and all the little people who make this great city trundle along. This is the Duke, but you must all know my voice by now. A new Empress sits on the throne in Dunwall. Our rightful ruler, Delilah Kaldwin, the first of her name. May she reign forever. There are some - traitors - who question her claim to the throne. Morley and Tyvia, treasonous nations skulking in the cold, gloomy north. If they want war, we'll give it to them! No matter how many of you I have to sacrifice, Serkonos will fight for Delilah, to the bitter end."'' *''"People of Karnaca, this is the Duke. Some of you have questioned the stricter mining quotas, and the new taxes being levied by the Grand Serkonan Guard. Let me answer this rabble-rousing at once: Disloyalty and sedition will not be tolerated! Look at Duncan Bayles, my good friend. He's a patriot. A man who won't stop until he has turned every bit of this land's silver into shiny coins. I asked him to double the number of mine workers and he did it. No questions, no complaints. Karnaca needed miners and he produced them, out of thin air. That's the Serkonan spirit. That's what we need."'' Dust District *''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. I've been told that people are complaining about dust from the mines falling on the city. Yes, war is expensive. You may be aware that our silver mines are operating past full capacity in order to fund our conflict against the Northern Isles. That's not dust, it's the blood of our enemies!"'' *''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. As part of the efforts to take back our streets from the Howler gang, the following subordinate criminal organizations are hereby warned to leave Karnaca, and anyone professing membership is subject to imprisonment or death. The Grizzlers. The Hagsmen. The Mercurio Street Gang. The Chanters. The Eyeless. Especially the Eyeless. I'd rather not hear about them again."'' A Crack in the Slab *The following messages will be broadcast in the Dust District if Aramis Stilton is left unconscious in the past. **''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. At the request of Aramis Stilton, I'm told to present another set of awards to critical mine workers this month. Was it for safety? Certainly not productivity, this time. You should all thank Stilton, the only one of you lazy ingrates worth anything. Back to work, all of you!"'' **''"This is the Duke of Serkonos. Another thing. While all the prominent city leaders attended the most recent palace dinner, yes, it's true, I excluded Vice Overseer Liam Byrne. Contrary to what the Abbey believes, I do not hate them. But no one tells me when to stop drinking. And how is it possible to eat when someone is sermonizing on the risks of consuming vermin. Why is this even a question? Whoever wanted to eat rat-flesh in the first place? Apart from the unfortunate poor, and they're excluded from palace functions as well."'' The Grand Palace *Spoken by Corvo Attano **If the Duke has not been dealt with:"People of Karnaca, I am Corvo Attano, Royal Protector of the Empire, speaking to you from the Grand Palace itself. Today is a day of reckoning for Luca Abele, the Duke of Serkonos. No doubt, you are surprised to hear from me, and it is likely that no one is more surprised than the Duke himself. It is my promise that one way or another, after today the leadership of the Grand Palace will be in alignment with the will of the Empire as I move to restore Empress Emily Kaldwin to the throne. Duke Abele, you've been warned. I am coming. People of Karnaca, you will hear from me again." **If the Duke has been killed: "People of Karnaca, this is Corvo Attano, Royal Protector for your rightful ruler, Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. I came here to Karnaca, the city of my birth, with one purpose in mind: To depose the Duke of Serkonos. To make him pay for his treason against the empress, but also his crimes against you, the people of this great nation. I am Serkonan and your blood flows through my veins. I will leave you now and return to Dunwall, but know this: Duke Luca Abele is dead. My hope is to restore the true empress to her throne, and aid in establishing a new ruler here in Serkonos with haste, causing as little disruption as is possible. I'll bid you farewell and ask that you hold on just a bit longer. I hope to resolve this crisis soon." **If the Duke has been replaced with his double: "People of Karnaca, this is Corvo Attano, Royal Protector for your rightful ruler, Empress Emily Kaldwin. I'm here in the city of my birth to set things right with the Duke of Serkonos, Luca Abele, who has of late been deceived by the pretender to the imperial throne, Delilah Copperspoon. Duke Abele and I are old friends and in the heart he is a loyal ally and servant to the Empire. I am Serkonan and your blood flows through my veins. I will leave you now and return to Dunwall, but know this: We have parleyed and the Duke now understands the crisis in full. My hope is to restore your true Empress to the throne with haste. I bid you farewell and ask you to maintain your faith and loyalty to the empire." *Spoken by Emily Kaldwin **If the Duke has not been dealt with: "People of Karnaca, I am Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin, speaking to you from the Grand Palace itself. Today is a day of reckoning for Luca Abele, the Duke of Serkonos. No doubt, you are surprised to hear from me, and it is likely that no one is more surprised than the Duke himself. It is my promise that one way or another, after today the leadership of the Grand Palace will be in alignment with my will as I move to re-establish control of my empire. Duke Abele, you've been warned. I am coming. People of Karnaca, you will hear from me again." **If the Duke has been killed: "People of Karnaca, this is your rightful ruler, Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. I came here to Karnaca, the Jewel of the South, with one purpose in mind: To depose the Duke of Serkonos. To make him pay for his treason against me, but also for his crimes against you, the people of this great nation. I am your empress, but my father is Serkonan, and your blood flows through my veins. I will leave you now and return to Dunwall, but know this: Duke Luca Abele is dead. My hope is to resolve this crisis and establish a new ruler here in Serkonos with haste, causing as little disruption as is possible. I bid you farewell and ask you to maintain your faith and loyalty. I will address you again soon." **If the Duke has been replaced with his body double: "People of Karnaca, this is your rightful ruler, Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. I came here to Karnaca, the Jewel of the South, with one purpose in mind: To set things right with the Duke of Serkonos, Luca Abele, who has of late been deceived by the pretender to my throne, Delilah Copperspoon. Duke Abele and I are old friends and at his heart he is a loyal ally and servant to the Empire. I am your empress, but my father is Serkonan and your blood flows through my veins. I will leave you now and return to Dunwall, but know this: We have parleyed and the Duke now understands the crisis in full. My hope is to restore my throne in Dunwall with haste. I bid you farewell and ask you to maintain your faith and loyalty. I will address you again soon." Death to the Empress *A witch sings The King in the Month of Ice over the loudspeakers. *Spoken by Corvo Attano (before defeating Delilah) **Low Chaos: “People of Dunwall. I've spent decades of my life defending this city, but I failed you and a usurper took the throne from my daughter, Emily Kaldwin. Under Delilah, you've endured much. But now I've returned, and I will expend my last breath returning your rightful empress to the throne, and restoring stability and peace to your lives. On this I, Corvo Attano, swear.” **High Chaos: “People of Dunwall. I've lived among you for decades, beating down our enemies and facing down the threats aligned against us. Now a treacherous usurper has taken the throne from my daughter, Emily Kaldwin. But I've returned, and I will expend my last breath making Delilah suffer for her crimes against us. On this I, Corvo Attano, swear.” *Spoken by Emily Kaldwin (before defeating Delilah) **Low Chaos: “To the people of Dunwall, those of you surviving here in the shadow of the Tower where I was born. Under Delilah, you've endured much over the last weeks. But now your rightful Empress has returned, and I will expend my last breath returning stability and peace to your lives. On this I swear.” **High Chaos: “To the people of Dunwall, cowering in the ruins of our great city, hiding in the shadow of the Tower where I was born. Your rightful Empress has returned, and I will expend my last breath ending Delilah's reign. She will pay dearly for what she has done. On this I swear.” *When returning to the speakerphone after defeating Delilah, either Corvo or Emily will sing "What shall we do with the drunken whaler" to the people of Dunwall. zh:喇叭/公告（耻辱2） Category:Quotes